Stefang
Stefang is a weretiger with a very active lifestyle. He's a student teacher at Monster Middle School, while attending Monster University. He is dateing and engaged to Roarchelle Wolf. Personality Stefang is a laid back, fun loving, sporty guy. He loves to be constantly active, and encourages others to be too. He enjoys beinga round children and teaching, so he really does love his job. He's also a rather big talker, despite his large fangs, but he's also a good listener and often tries to help when others need it even if there's nothing he can do really. He strives to get along with most people, but if angered he can get rough in a fight. But he's really good with kids of all ages and looks forward to having a family soon, but is a bit intimidated at the thought of his pending nuptuials. Physical Appearance Stafnag is tall and stockily built. He's covered in a light yellow fur with brown stripes on his arms, ltgs, back, and ears and face. He has gold, cat-slitted eyes, and fluffy and bushy tan hair that he often has styled in a "mane-like" apperance; he actually does have a goatee as well. His black claws are reactracable. He also has rather large protruding canines, giving him the look of a saber-tooth tiger. Classical Monster A weretiger is a specific breed of werecat. A werecat is a therianthropic creature of folklore, horror, and occultism, described as being a shape-shifter similar to a Werewolf. Stefang specifically is modled after a Smilodon, or Saber-tooth tiger. Reltationships Family Not much is known about Stefang's family, or where they are. He wasn't local to the Monster High school district when he started his college circulum, and it is unconfimred where he came from. since the beginning of his relationship with his girlfriend, her family has informally adopted him as their own; this notion has only been further cemented by their engagement and impending nuptuials. Stefang's mother's name is Fangela (fan-gell-ah) and is a white weretiger. She is much shorter than her son with a slightly statuesque figure, and displays typical "cougar" behaviours. It's confirmed that she had no other children, and that his father has never been in the picture for them. Friends Stefang is roomates with Toni Amour, and the two get along fairly well all things considering. He's also been seen to hang out with Nano Seconds from time to time. He's also good friend's with his fiance's siblings and his own students. Romance Stefang is currently engaged to his werewolf girlfriend Roarchelle Wolf. The two have been dateing for at least two, if not three years judging by the comfortability he has with her family. The two have yet to set a formal for their wedding, but they are planning. Clothing Basic Stefang wears a black, sleeveless, v-veck shirt and brown pants. He has a set of matching boots and armwarmers that are black with tan fur trimmings, He also has a black belt with a gold buckle, and a black collar. Scream Uniform While teaching Stefang wears a generic coach's uniform of a MMS gym shirt and black shorts. His hair is often times pulled back in a ponytail, and he has a whitle on a cord around his neck. Monster of the Bride Stefang wore a black tuxedo, a collared white dress shirt a blue tie, & he had his hair tied back with blue band. Trivia *Stefang formally attends Monster University, while being a student gym teacher at Monster Middle School *Stefang was patterened after Marvel Comic's character Sabretooth *His "gender bender name" is Stefangie *Stefang has no last name *Stefang also has no tail Category:Original Characters Category:Weretiger Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Monster University Category:Males